The disclosure relates to transparent substrates and devices having antiglare properties. More particularly, the disclosure relates to transparent substrates and devices having structures that reduce sparkle in an image generated by a pixelated display.
Pixelated displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are widely used in a variety of information, communication, and entertainment devices. Such displays often include an antiglare treatment, such as a film, coating, or surface to enhance viewability of the display by reducing the specular reflection of ambient light.
Display “sparkle” or “dazzle” is a generally undesirable side effect that can occur when introducing antiglare or light scattering surfaces into a pixelated display system. Sparkle is associated with a very fine grainy appearance of the display, and the pattern of grains may appear to shift with changing viewing angle of the display. Display sparkle may be manifested as bright, dark, and/or colored spots at approximately the pixel-level size scale.